Autobot at Spark
by Smokes91
Summary: Nightfall was once a decepticon... But after saving Ratchet from Megatron, redeemed himself. Now he comes to Earth, looking fr something or someone familiar... Will he find what he's looking for? Slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Nightfall was once a decepticon back in the Great War. But after saving Ratchet from Megatron… He's offered a chance to redeem himself. _

_XXXXX_

Nightfall walked through the large, organic forest. He looked up at the trees. _There huge. _He kept walking, hoping to find something, _anything _of use. But what he didn't realize was he was being watched by a pair a baby blue optics.

He kept looking, and was fascinated by the organic life. He'd never seen anything like it before… It was beautiful. The combination of the different colours. The different textures. This was an interesting planet. It was nothing like Cybertron. To be honest… This planet was nothing like any planet he'd been to. It was totally different… Yet beautiful at the same time.

He kept walking until he reached the out skirts of the city. _Best keep looking in disguise. _He looked around for a suitable vehicle, until he found the perfect car… A black Audi R8, with silver-grey flames on the bonnet and down the sides. He transformed into his vehicle mode and sped down the road towards the city. He was so focused on getting to the city, he didn't noticed the yellow and black car following him.

Nightfall kept driving until he made it to the city. He smiled as he sped through the streets. He turned a corner, and suddenly was aware of the presence behind him. _Try to keep up… Amateur. _He thought as he pick up speed. He drifted around the next corner and zigzagged in and out of traffic.

It took longer than expected, but he was finally able to lose his stalker. _First one I've had in stellar cycles. _He drove to the other side of the city, and transformed into robot mode. He walked out into a clearing… There was trees surrounding it, it sat on the edge of a cliff. It had the perfect view… The sky meeting the water. It was beautiful.

Nightfall walled out closer to the cliff, and looked down. The water splashed around, as wave upon wave crashed into the cliff face. He loved watching the oceans back on Cybertron, and now he loved it here. He couldn't believe that Megatron wanted to destroy this planet. How could he? It was just as beautiful as Cybertron.

His thoughts went back to the days he was serving under the warlord. He moaned in despair, trying not to remember those days. He did try to remember the good times. The friends he met, the mechs he annoyed… The other cons he tricked. The only times he could be himself… Where he could actually smile. Primus he missed those days.

He was ripped from his thoughts as a bolt of electricity shot just past his helm. He spun around to find a short yellow and black autobot. "Thought you could get away from me decepti-creep?" he snapped, as he brought his stingers level with Nightfall's chest plates.

Nightfall had to react quickly to dodge the autobots stingers. He didn't particularly want to hurt the youngling, but something told him the bot wasn't about to sit a listen. He watched as the autobot circled him, he then suddenly activated his comm link… Must be c_alling for backup. _Nightfall thought grimly. The autobot lunged suddenly, and attacked… But Nightfall didn't want to fight.

Bee attacked again and again, but noted that the con wasn't fighting back. _Why isn't he fighting back? _But the answer eluded Bumblebee. At this point in time, he just wanted to take down the con and go home.

Nightfall continued to dodge the autobots attacks, refusing to fight back… He knew if he did, he could possibly kill him. He didn't want to fight him, let alone cause any lasting injuries to the youngling. He dodged another attack, only to get hit by a wrecking ball. "Oof" he moaned out, as he was sent to the ground.

Bulkhead watched the con dropped like a tonne of bricks, as the humans would put it. The con moaned in pain as he dragged himself to his pedes. He looked up at Bee. "You ok little buddy?" he asked, as the con stumbled to the nearest tree.

"Yeah. I'm fine" he answered, watching the injured con lean on the tree. He looked like he could drop into stasis at any minute.

Nightfall dropped to his knees, feeling his insides burn. The wrecking ball had hit him right where his tanks were located… And he felt awful. He bent over and purged his tanks. He tried to get to his pedes again, only to find two strong hands grab his shoulders.

Optimus grabbed the con and throw him across to the other side of the clearing. "You're not going anywhere decepticon" he said, as the con sat up.

Ratchet finally got a good look at the con, and couldn't believe who it was. _It can't be. He couldn't… Nightfall. _He watched his leader walk towards his old friend. But he couldn't let Prime harm him anymore than he already was. "Prime. Wait!" he yelled, effectively getting the younger mechs attention.

Nightfall knew that voice. No way. Here? He looked up and locked optics with the red and white mech. "Ratchet? Ratch, I don't believe it" he gasped.

Ratchet walked forward, and helped Nightfall to his pedes. "Join the club… What are you going here?" he asked, as he pulled the con to his pedes.

"Looking for someone familiar… Didn't think I'd find it here" he said truthfully. He still couldn't wrap his processor around it. Of all the planets, in all the galaxies, he finds the old medic here. "Small universe" he chuckled. He could no longer hold back, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the older mech.

_Wasn't expecting that. _Ratchet thought as the younger mech clung to him. He relaxed after a moment and wrapped his arms around the, slightly taller, mech. "I missed you too" he whispered.

The autobots couldn't believe what was happening. Was this Ratchet? The battle hardened, grouchy old medic they'd met back on Cybertron, was hugging a con. "Ah. Doc-bot. What are you doing?" Bee finally broke the silence.

Ratchet finally pulled away from the con. "Sorry. But this is an old friend of mine" he started. "Knew back before the great war. Him and I grew up together" he went on. He then turned his helm to see four very shocked team mates. "Come on. I'll patch you up back at base" he said, looking back to Nightfall.

"Always was worried more about me" Nightfall answered.

"Always. Youngin" Ratchet replied smugly. Nightfall shook his helm at the word 'youngin'.

XXXXX

_Please review. Need to know I'm doing something good. _

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the wait. Hope to update more often. Hope everyone likes it._

XXXXX

Nightfall lay on the lounge in the main room of the base. Ratchet had insisted that he relaxed, even if it was against his will. Ratchet had, as promised, patch him up (the moment they'd set pede inside the base). He attempted to sit up, only to have a firm servo placed on his chest. "I don't think so Night. You're not going anywhere" Ratchet said firmly, forcing Nightfall to lie back down.

Nightfall looked up at the older mech. "But Ratch. This ain't my base. Let the younglings sit" he said, rather weakly. He just wanted the younger bots to stop staring. It made him feel uncomfortable. Like they were waiting for him to screw up, so they could tear into him. The last thing he wanted was for the same thing, like back at the clearing, to happen. His tanks still ached from when the young green mech hit him.

Optimus watched the way Ratchet acted around the younger mech. He had to admit that they acted well together. They must have been great friends before the war… But Optimus could only wonder why, if they were so close, they chose different sides of the war. He was pulled from his thoughts, as Ratchet's voice reached his audios. "Prime. Could you get some energon?" he asked, as he helped Nightfall sit up slowly.

Optimus watched as the black mech winched as he sat up. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He walked out of the main room, headed for the rec room. He kept thinking about what they did to the con (more like ex con now). Seeing Nightfall with Ratchet made him think… Had they done the wrong thing, charging straight into battle with a second thought? Did they jump to the wrong conclusion with this con? He grabbed a barrel of energon and headed back for the main room.

He couldn't the questions out of his processor. Some many questions. How long had ratchet known this con? Where did the meet? How did they meet? What made Nightfall betray Megatron? He walked back into the main rom, and saw a sight he'll never forget. Nightfall was sitting on the lounge, Ratchet next to him; in extremely close proximity. He had to wonder if they were even more than just friends. "Thanks Prime" Ratchet said, as Optimus headed him the barrel.

"I'm fine Ratch" Nightfall said, hiding the pain as he moved slightly.

"To bad. Now, either you drink it… Or I'll strap you down and force feed you" Ratchet threatened.

Nightfall's optics went wide, and mouth fell to the floor. "You wouldn't" he said, moving slightly away from the threat.

"Try me" the medic grumbled, with the smuggest look on his face plates.

Bumblebee, Prowl and Bulkhead couldn't help but chuckle. The medic was finally focused on someone other than them. Nightfall weighed up his options, and decided to take the less embarrassing route. He took the barrel and slowly lifted it to his lips.

Optimus decided now would be as good a time as any. "Nightfall. May I ask how you knew Ratchet?" he asked, politely.

Nightfall pulled the barrel from his lips, and held it in his lap. He looked up to the blue and red Prime. "I've known Ratch since we were younglings. I was about 7 000 stellar cycles (approx. 7 years old), Ratchet was 10. When only lived a few houses away and always played with each other. We were good friends. It was only when the war started, that everything went downhill" the autobots noticed the lonely tear that feel from Nightfall's optics. "I was about 18 000 stellar cycles when the war got serious. Ratchet joined the autobots, and I was going to join him… Then Megatron walked into the picture. He knew about me and Ratch… He used it as a threat. He said that if I resisted him, he would offline Ratchet in the most painful way… And force me to watch" he started, unintentionally sobbing at this time. "I had no choice but to join him… I refused to let him harm ratchet in any way" he finished. He was now in tears, finding his helm in his servos.

Ratchet had a shocked expression, to say the least. "You gave up your own freedom… For me?" he asked, still somewhat in shock.

Nightfall nodded, helm still buried in his servos. "I couldn't bear the thought of Megatron harming you… I couldn't bear the thought of losing you" he sobbed loudly and openly. "I'm so sorry" he moaned tiredly.

Ratchet simply shook his helm, and wrapped his arms around the ex con and pulled him close to his chest. "Don't you dare apologise. If anything… I should be apologising to you. You gave up everything for me" he said, rubbing his friends back soothingly. "Thank you" he whispered, making sure only Nightfall could hear.

The ex con continued to sob into his friends chest, arms wrapped tightly around Ratchet; seeking comfort from the red and white medic. The autobots were taken back… None of them had seen a full grown Cybertronian (let alone a decepticon) actually break and cry. Maybe they did jump to conclusions. Perhaps he was telling the truth the whole time.

Suddenly the sad sobs stopped. They all looked towards the lounge, only to find Ratchet still holding Nightfall; who was now in deep recharge. "I need someone to take Night to the med bay. I want to keep an optic on him tonight" Ratchet said softly, as not to wake his recharging friend.

Optimus nodded, and stepped forward, easily scooping the black mech in his arms. He turned around and walked out of the room, closely followed by Ratchet. Once in the med bay, he carefully placed the recharging Nightfall on a berth, and walked out.

Ratchet looked at his long-time friend, and couldn't quite wrap his processor around what the ex con had done for him. Nightfall had given everything to keep him safe. Nightfall had given up life itself for Ratchet… Now that Nightfall was out of decepticon servos, he would be able to have a life… And Ratchet would be right there beside him.

XXXXX

_Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think._

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope everyone likes it so far. I'm enjoying writing it. _

XXXXX

Nightfall awoke and became aware of where he was. He was in a med bay… By the looks of the neat layout, it had to be Ratchet's med bay. Ratchet was always neat, since he was a youngling he was neat. He sat up slowly, and suddenly realized why he was here… He'd broken down in front of Ratchet and his team.

Part of him didn't care, but part of him wondered what they thought of him now. "Hey. You need to rest" Ratchet's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He turned to the doorway to find the red and white ambulance leaning on the doorframe. "Yeah. I know. But feel fine now… I promise" he said truthfully. He was feeling a lot better after an afternoon of rest.

Ratchet looked up at his friend and smiled. "Good. Because we have a call to make" he announced, as motioned for Nightfall to follow him out the door.

Nightfall gave a confused look, but followed nonetheless. When he walked into the main room, he noticed that all the autobots were already there. "Ratch. Who in the pit have we got to call?" he asked, as Ratchet walked over to the base main comm.

Ratchet entered Cybertron Autobot Headquarters comm frequency. He waited for an answer, when suddenly Sentinel Prime came into view. "What do you want, med bot?" he snapped harshly.

Ratchet didn't look very happy, and replied just as harshly. "I would like to speak with Ultra Magnus, about private business" he didn't even try to hide his anger. "Now if you don't mind. I must speak with Ultra Magnus, even if I have to travel to Cybertron and barge into his office myself" he continued. This seemed to work, because Sentinel just looked away, and then transferred the call.

Ultra Magnus came into view, and didn't look overly impressed. "What can I help you with Medical Officer Ratchet?" he asked, rather formally.

Ratchet smiled, and turned his helm slightly. "Well, let's just say I've got someone who would like to talk to you" he stated, signaling Nightfall to come over.

Nightfall smiled as he walked over to the screen. "Hey Ultra Magnus. Long time, no see" he said cheerfully, as he walked into view of the screen.

The Magnus' optics widened momentarily, but he quickly composed himself. "Nightfall. It has been a long time" he replied, softly. He still seemed to be in shock. But then again, Ultra Magnus didn't think he'd ever see the younger mech again. And yet, here he was, right in front of him.

"Wait! You know Ultra Magnus?" Bumblebee's voice made everyone look over.

Nightfall nodded proudly. "Yeah. I know Magnus. Knew him back in the Great War" he replied, as he looked back at Ratchet. "It's kinda a long story" he went on.

"Well, if I may ask… Could you shorten it?" Optimus asked. He was curious as to how the black mech knew both his medic, and the autobot leader.

"Who wants to start?" Nightfall asked both Ratchet and Ultra Magnus. But both seemed to point to him. "Ok. Fine. I'll start…" he said, then turned to face the earth bound autobots. "It all started back at the beginning of the Great War. I had already been forced into the decepticon ranks, and Ratchet was-for lack of better words-protected from harm, outside of battles" he began, remembering the threat from Megatron. But he continued, no matter how hard. "I came back from a mission, and was faced with my biggest fear…"

_XX Flashback XX_

_Nightfall walked through the decepticon base, headed for the rec room. He was staving, he couldn't believe that the cons wouldn't provide the correct amount of energon for missions; it made him want to defect… But he couldn't, he couldn't risk ratchet's life like that. He was doing this for Ratchet, no matter how hard it was… He knew, life would be harder without his lifelong friend._

_When he reached the rec room, it was filled with laughter. "Alright. What's got you all happy?" he asked the mechs currently occupying the room. _

_Ne turned to him, and chuckled. "Well. We won the battle. And captured a medic in the process… Now who's going to fix those autobots?" he laughed out loud. That sentence alone made Nightfall's energon run cold. There was only one medic he knew… It couldn't be._

_He ran as fast as he could to the brig, and slowly peeked around the corner. Yep, there he was. Ratchet sitting, huddled in the corner of the first cell. Nightfall then ran as fast as possible to the throne room. "Lord Megatron. May I speak with you?" he asked, as politely as possible. _

_Megatron grunted and motioned for Nightfall to approach. "Make it quick" he ordered._

"_Sir. May I remind you of a certain agreement we have?" he as softly, causing the Warlord to growl. _

"_Where is this going soldier?" Megatron growled threatening _

_Nightfall stumbled back a little, but then composed himself. "Sir. You made me a promise before the war. You promised that the autobot medic would be spared, in exchange for my… Co-operation" he said, which didn't improve the decepticon leader's mood._

"_If you will recall the entire deal. It was that the medic would not killed gruesomely outside of missions or battles. We captured him during our latest battle… Therefore. The deal has not been broken" Megatron hissed, before ordering the younger mech to leave._

_Nightfall walked out calmly, but the moment he got outside… He raced back down to the brig. He reached the first cell and threw open the door. "Nightfall?" Ratchet gasped. He was obviously in pain, and very weak. All te more reason for Nightfall to get him out. _

_Nightfall stepped into the cell, and picked up the older mech. He knew he had to move fast if he wanted to get away in time. "Don't worry Ratch. I'll get you out of here… Frag the cons" he snarled, as he all but carried the injured mech out of the cell._

_XX End Flashback XX_

"… I was able to get Ratchet away from the base. But we were attacked before we could get help. Luckily for us. We ran into an autobot scout group… They escorted us to the nearest medically facility" he finished. He took in the shocked faces of the earth bound autobot team. It was almost amusing.

"I was contacted after Nightfall and Ratchet was brought to the medically facility… Apparently no one had seen a decepticon defect before…" Ultra Magnus continued the story.

XXXXX

_Hope you're liking it. I need some ideas of how Nightfall will look as an autobot. And a new for him. Not going to give the reason why._

_Please review._

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I know it's been a while… I'm still working on many stories at once… And my computer troubles have yet to be worked out. So I'm updating as often as possible. Hope everyone likes this story. _

_XXXXX_

Ratchet sighed as he cleaned his tools. It had been three days since Nightfall had been taken back to Cybertron for an 'upgrade'. He had asked Ultra Magnus if he could change his armour… And name. He said that it reminded him too much of his life with the cons. The Magnus seemed more than happy to give the younger mech 'autobot' armour. He, Sentinel and Jazz had picked Nightfall up the next day to take him back to Cybertron.

Ratchet had to admit that he missed Nightfall. He had just got his friend back, he didn't ever want to lose him… No matter what. He just hoped that Nightfall would be back soon. Suddenly Bumblebee ran into the room, somewhat… Excited? What could have him so excited? "Alright kid. What do you want?" he grumbled.

Bee smiled, knowing the news he had would cheer up the red and white mech. "Prime told me to get you. The Elite Guard is bringing Nightfall back" he announced, which caused Ratchet to swing around. He could tell automatically that the young mech was truthful. "Come on doc-bot… You coming or not?" the yellow mech asked, running out the door.

Ratchet smiled and soon followed the younger mech. When he reached the main room, his team mates were already there. "Alright. Ultra Magnus has given me their landing co-ordinates. Autobots, transform and roll out" Optimus ordered, before transforming and driving out of the base.

When the earth bound autobots reached the landing site, they could see the Elite's ship coming in to land. They waited for the ramp to descend, to find Ultra Magnus standing at the top of the ramp. They all saluted the Magnus, and waited for the latter to return the gesture. The Magnus walked down the ramp, when suddenly a second mech came to the top of the ramp.

Ratchet instinctively knew it was Nightfall (or whatever he had changed his name to)… There was no doubt about it. Although he was now a sky blue with a white chest (which would be a white hood in vehicle mode). He walked down the ramp and straight to Ratchet. "Hey Ratch" he said softly.

"You look good. You look different… But good" he announced, checking out his old friend (wait a nanoclick… Did he just check out his friend? Scary). "May I inquire as to your new name?" he asked politely.

"Aquastorm" was all he said.

_Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful mech_. Ratchet thought. Wait… Did he just think that. He realised that he was starting to grow… Feelings? for his friend. But what he couldn't figure out was. Why now? He'd never had these feelings before. Why did they have to come out now? He had no idea if Aquastorm returned those feelings.

He looked up to find that Aquastorm was talking to the others, which both surprised and excited the old medic. He had hoped that the team would accept the ex con… Just didn't expect it to happen this fast. "Ratchet" Ultra Magnus' voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes sir?" he said, walking towards the autobot commander.

"The surgery went relatively well. But Because we had to replace all of his armour, optics and most of his coding… He may feel a bit of pain. Red Alert asked me to give this to you. Aquastorm will probably listen to you more than any" The Magnus said, as he held a large bottle of liquid to the earth bound medic.

"Thank you sir. I'll be sure to keep an optic out for any sign of pain" Ratchet said, before saluting the commander, before the latter re-entered the ship. A minute later, said ship took off. Ratchet turned to find Aquastorm talking to Bumblebee and Sari. He didn't look scared of the little techno-organic either. "Aqua. Are you alright.? You in any pain? Do you need some medication?" Ratchet asked worriedly, causing the-now-blue mech to roll his optics.

"I'm fine Ratch. I'm not in any pain… And I don't want any medication. I just need some recharge" he announced, which caused the medic to relax.

"Alright. Time to head back. Autobots, transform and roll out" Optimus ordered before he transformed, followed by everyone else.

Everyone looked at Aquastorm, and couldn't help but admire his new wheels. He was now a blue and white Skyline. "Wow. Wicked" Sari said, as she walked around the new autobot member.

"Yeah. Totally awesome" Bumblebee said, as circled the new autobot.

Aquastorm couldn't help but feel excited to have this kind of attention… Meanwhile Ratchet felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time… He felt jealous. Jealous that Aquastorm was getting the attention of a younger more athletic mech. He grumbled as he took off towards the base… Leaving the two mechs and techno-organic alone.

Aquastorm was disappointed when Ratchet sped off. It was like Ratch wanted to avoid him. Had he done something wrong? Was there something he said? He slowly drove in the same direction. Happy to just cruise… Which didn't inpress his younger counterpart. Bumblebee had raced off a few moments ago, not happy with the slow pace (he was the fastest thing on wheels, after all). Aqua still couldn't figure out what made Ratch so grumpy.

Why had Ratchet just taken off? He was hoping that he'd be able to just drive home with Ratchet. He wanted to talk to him about… Oh who was he kidding? Ratchet probably didn't see him as anything more than a friend. The thought made him sob in despair. He had always looked up to Ratchet. After a while, those feelings grew to something more. He fell in love with the medic. He couldn't quite believe it at the time… But he fell in love with his lifelong friend. That's why he was willing to give life itself for Ratchet… He couldn't bear to see the one he loved hurt…

XXXXX

_So Ratchet loves Aqua and Aqua loves Ratchet? Hope they can figure this out soon._


End file.
